Candle cove oneshots
by CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: these are a series of oneshots, possibly two shots with the cast of candle cove and my oc Yasmine. You can request and rating may change. No Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

"Milo what the hell are you doing to Percy, now?" Yasmine Lolak demanded.

"Just having a little fun with a sucky ass pirate" Milo smirked.

"I'm not sucky you're just mean" whined Percy as he tried to get his hat back from his older brother.

"Boys please, knock it off" Yasmine groaned giving Percy his hat back.

"Thank you Yasmine, you're so nice!" cried Percy clinging on to her. Yasmine rolled her eyes at Milo which lead to him getting his brother off his girl. Percy sulked away in hopes to find something safe and not terrifying to do on the laughing stock.

"You should be nicer to him you know," Yas said straightening out Milo's coat.

"Why, he's a little baby who needs to toughen up if he ever wants to really be a pirate" Milo said anger surfacing in his voice when he mentioned his brother.

"If he is a 'baby who needs to toughen up' then you should help him not pick on him" Yasmine said as she finished with his coat. Her brown eyes looked up into his green ones and she smiled slightly.

Milo didn't know how to respond to what she had just said so he stuttered.

"Well I mean... if umm…" he trailed off. Yasmine laughed lightly before pecking him on the lips.

No one knew about their relationship and Milo wanted to keep it that way. The skin taker, amazingly, had a sick infatuation with her and would do anything to have her.

Milo inched his face closer to hers before returning the kiss but making it last longer. In that moment he didn't care who saw, hell even the skin taker could see.

Yasmine looped her arms around his neck and balanced on her tiptoes to reach his height. Milo snaked his arms around her and lifted her up off the ground.

This startled Yasmine, Milo liked that, he smirked and began to nibble on her bottom lip. Yasmine giggled and let his tongue explore her mouth.

The two broke apart for only a moment, their foreheads resting on the others.

"I love you Yasmine." Milo panted looking deep into the chocolate doors of her soul.

"I love you too Milo" she responded pecking his lips again.

"Milo! Percy! Yasmine! Report to Captain poppy's quarters at once" called a crew member of the laughing stock.

"We should go." said Milo setting Yasmine back on the deck.

"Yeah...'" she said

"What?" Milo asked noting the sadness in her voice.

"I'm wearing your bandanna" she said as she snatched it off his head and ran off towards the captain's quarters.

Milo chuckled and ran after her smiling as they went inside.

From a hidden distance a voice could've been heard saying,

"Oh Yasmine my Jasmine, he tricked you, but don't fret I'll rescue you."


	2. request 1

"Hey Percy what do you and Shadow want to drink?" called a very happy and unusually friendly Milo.

"We'll just take some soda." shyly answered Percy from his comfortable corner away from all the commotion and terror.

"Aww come on don't be pussy like always tonight's a party why don't you enjoy it!" yelled Milo tossing over two bottles of rum. Percy shrank away from them as Shadow caught them in her hands. She nodded thanks back to Milo before popping the caps off.

"Here drink up me hearties yoho" Shadow smiled as she handed a bottle to her good friend Percy.

Tonight was a night of festivities aboard the laughing stock for many reasons. For one it was the anniversary of when the original crew came together. How many of the original crew was still around no one new with all the battles and sickness on the seas. Tonight was also to celebrate the return of Poppy's brother Milo and to celebrate the time that Shadow and Yasmine had been with the crew.

Shadow's red hair with a black was usually down but due to the hot nature of tonight she wore it up in a messy bun, courtesy of Yasmine Lolak. The whole crew was up on deck partying and drinking to their hearts content.

Milo and Yasmine were in the corner all couple-ly and comfortable. Poppy was telling tales of all his adventure to those few eager enough to listen. And for once the laughingstock was not telling everyone to get inside, sort of refreshing.

Percy and Shadow were the only two not enjoying the festivities with everyone else. Instead they were sitting near the steering wheel talking about their time on the laughingstock.

"So how did you come aboard?" Shadow asked Percy taking a sip of her rum.

"I don't really remember, "Percy said looking away at the vast ocean blue. Percy had been in love with shadow since her saved on the beach a little while ago. But due to his cowardliness he dared not even tell her much less make eye contact with her.

"You know I still remember when you saved me on that beach so long ago" shadow said smiling into the night sky. Even with only the lanterns providing light to the deck Percy could still see her beautiful face perfectly.

"Really?" Percy asked surprised and for the first time that night looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I always think of it when I see you. Had you not saved me I would've died" she said smiling and finishing the last of her rum.

"Your welcome I guess" said Percy maintaining eye contact, her eyes could wash away all fear and restore it quicker than you could blink.

"Thanks Perce" Shadow said as she wrapped her arms around him. Percy was shocked and didn't know what to do so he just sat there. He looked over at Milo and Yasmine and saw their arms around each other as they kissed.

Now maybe it was the rum or the heat of the moment but Percy pulled his head back and put his lips on Shadow's. He wrapped his arms around her and hoped he didn't make the biggest mistake of his natural life. The kiss was quick and when they pulled apart Shadow was red as a cherry.

"Well someone's being forward tonight" Shadow laughed and kissed him quick once more.

"Shadow I love you" Percy said nervously and blushing.

"Aww Perce I love you too" She said.

The two just sat there for a minute holding each other silently.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Percy asked bracing himself for any possible terror that could come of this.

" I would be honored" Shadow said pecking him on the lips.

Then she pulled Percy onto the makeshift dance floor and began to enjoy the party with her new boyfriend.


End file.
